mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дерпи/Галерея
. Cмотрите также: Изображения образов Дерпи Первый сезон Derpy 'Surprise!' S1E1.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Derpy -muffins- crop S1E4.png|Сбор урожая Pinkie Pie questioning Derpy as to Rainbow Dash's whereabouts S1E5.png|Заносчивый грифон Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Хвастунишка Pegasi clearing the smoke S1E7.png|Укрощение дракона Derpy flying S1E8.png|Единство противоположностей Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png|Незваные гости Crowd 1 S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Cute-ceañera S1E12.png|Отличительные знаки Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|Осенний забег Hoity Toity's arrival 2 S1E14.png|Рождённая для успеха The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Предчувствие Пинки Пай Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга 100percentderpy.png|Шоу талантов Ponies_don't_like_Fluttershy's_performance_S01E20.png|Секреты дружбы Derpy watching the play S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Ponies shocked because Cloudsdale is crumbling S2E01.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Derpy in the crowd S2E02.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Нулевой урок Derpy Plugpull S2E4.png|Затмение Луны Derpy Wings S2E5.png|Настоящие сёстры Derpy S2E6.png|Загадочная лихорадка Derpy Hooves chicken coop S2E07.png|Пусть лучший победит! Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png|Таинственный защитник Derpy in Canterlot S2E9.png|Пони из высшего общества Derpy in well S2E10.png|Секрет моего роста Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Derpy cracks the floor with sitting on it S2E14.png|Пропажа Rainbow Dash is skeptical 1 S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Derpy and foal closeup S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Derpy hiding in snowglobe S2E18.png|Настоящий друг Fluttershy observes the cherry S2E19.png|Настоять на своём Derpy S2E22.png|Ураган Флаттершай Derpy in the crowd S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 2 Large mob S03E03.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png|Магическая дуэль Twilight singing -for absolute certain- S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Cheese Sandwich walking with Rarity and Applejack S4E12.png|Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Derpy holding Ponyville flag S04E10.png|Радужные водопады Cheese Sandwich walking with Rarity and Applejack S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png|Будь проще! Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png|Прыжок веры The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png|Честная сделка Derpy flying through the hoop S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Derpy flying S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок'' Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Пятый сезон Memory jewel of Friendship is Magic, part 1 S5E3.png|Замок, милый замок Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png|Блум и тень Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Derpy staring S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Sir Spike -did it just get even bigger- S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Derpy dressed as Princess Twilight S5E21.png|Мастер страха Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png|Знаки отличия Derpy falls onto the ground S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png|Новичок Дэш Derpy pretending to be a tree star S6E8.png|День очага Derpy cosplaying as Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png|Страннее фанатских историй Filly Derpy wins most creative cart in Applewood Derby S6E14.png|Не ставь карт впереди пони Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png|28 розыгрышей спустя Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png|Бакбольный сезон Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png|Виноваты знаки отличия Applejack runs around looking for Big Mac S6E23.png|Где скрывается ложь Derpy presenting a letter S6E25.png|Туда и обратно. Часть 1 Седьмой сезон Derpy looking pleased S7E4.png|Друзья навеки Filly Rainbow in last place at award ceremony S7E7.png|Родительская опека The Couture du Future Fashion Contest begins S7E9.png|Честная Эппл Derpy's dream bubble floats near Celestia S7E10.png|Королевская проблема Discord pushing a shopping cart through town S7E12.png|Нарушенная гармония Derpy realizes her muffin is gone S7E15.png|И нашим и вашим Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png|Грива в тебе не главное Exterior shot of Sugarcube Corner S7E23.png|Секреты и пироги Разное Comic issue 1 Midtown Comics cover.png|IDW комиксы Wonderbolts and Derpy doing aerial choreography MLPTM.png|My Little Pony в кино Pic name8df9a1e3674cec72210508f5e9d99d50.jpg|Товары Derpy Castle Creator.png|Другое Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Сезон 1 Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.png|Сезон 2 Derpy winking S3E13.png|Сезон 3 Derpy holding Ponyville flag S04E10.png|Сезон 4 Derpy with a basket of muffins S5E9.png|Сезон 5 Derpy presenting a letter S6E25.png|Сезон 6 en:Derpy/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей